Can't Breathe
by krunk MnM
Summary: How would it be like if Edward had never been a vampire but Bella was one instead? Would they end up together? bella the sexy crazy vamp and edward a quiet shy human who is in love with someone else but after he meets Bella, what is he going to do?
1. PREFACE

**PREFACE**

"Bella" he sounded pained. Good, like I wanted him to be.

"Whata hell are you doing to me?" he shouted. A slow smile spread on my bloodred lips. Blood ahhh blood I saw blood. It was on him, on the floor, everywhere. My nostrils flared with the smell but I Ignored it. I would handle that later.

"Hungry?" i asked, with one perfect eyebrow raised. He glared at my direction, not really seeing me but nodded anyways.

"Taste my " I laughed, taking my short black dress off that barely covered anything. HIs eyes grew huge at the sight of my curvy naked body. I knew what I had, hell I would do me.

"What not used to seeing real woman undressing in front of your eyes?" i sneered. With that boring Rosalie he was always with, he certainly hadnt gotten laid in his life. The guy needed some, I was just doing him a favor, really.

I plopped myself between his legs wich were both tied to either side of the bed frame. Same with his hands. There was not a chance this boy could escape. I inched my face closer to his until we were nose to nose. He closed his lids slowly, taking a sweet deep breath. I watched his every blink for a few seconds but got bored doing so. Lets get on with the fun stuff.

"Edward" i whispered, before taking his full pink tasty lips that i bet were full of rich delicious blood. I desperately closed the gap between us only to feel his bloodstained cheek under my lips. So the still had strenght to turn away from me. I bared my teeth at him, a hiss escaping my mouth. I grabbed his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Say you want me" i hissed

"No" was his brilliant response, he shoul've known better.

I hardened my grasp on his chin.

He winced but the asshole still had the guts to say "I want Ros-" the way I was holding his chin made it hard to talk and just when he was about to say that bitc.h's name I slid up his body, stopping with my boobs right in his face. I grinned, say what now little eddie?

I felt his dic.k coming to life under me.

"So your not that up, you you should learn to listen to that little guy down there" i said to the unresponsive face in front of me

When he didnt answer, I slipped my hands under his shirt and ripped it open.

"Rosalie" he somewhat tried to yell.

"Bad Edward, you know what happens when you piss Bella off" I turned my head up to look at his horrified expression. I laughed, he seemed to relax a little with the sound of it. LIke most humans did. The next second he was screaming in pain.

10 straight bloody lines ran down his chest. I smiled at him and licked my fingers.

"You " he struggled to say through his teeth. I smiled wider. Those scars would be there forever.

"Just something to remember me by"

My throat freaking burned with the scent. I leaned down and started licking the blood with my tongue. Sweet.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**BELLA**

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand but of course they were dry. Vampires dont cry. Not that we don't want to. We simply can't.

"What's wrong Bella?" a sweet voice asked. Seth. always so kind. Looking out for others. That's one of the reasons why I kept him,

the guy is easy to be with, he brings me no problems and he's so friendly and funny. AND hot.

I pointed at my laptop, to a picture of an old man with glasses in a wheelchair drooling with his head hanging to his right side. THe poor man couldn't even eat by himself, he couldn't even go to the restroom without help. I guess when you reach that point there's nothing to live for.

**SWEET DEATH** read the title of the article.

_Some people say the most peaceful way to die is drowning, others say sleeping, just like that - not waking up. But this man right here on your left, Charlie Swan, Chief Officer of the small town of Forks, experienced a very unusual death. Neighbors claim they heard him screaming hours before the incident. "All I could hear was Charlie yelling 'Mango! mangoes, I want some mangoes!!! Bella bring me a mango!' He kept shouting to his dead daughter to bring him a mango. I tried to ignore him but he wouldn't shut up so I go over there to find him crying like a baby and still saying i want a mango" Jacob Black, a friend of Charlie's, tells us. "so I go and buy him some mangoes. The old man ate them like a starving dog. I remember old Charlie smiling with mangoe juice all in his face saying good old mangoes, sweet old mangoes, sweet old mangoes and he died like that. Sucking on his sweet mango and smiling all the time. I guess all he needed was a sweet mango to rest in peace. He didnt even complain or anything. it's like one minute he was all happy and the next he like froze. I wouldn't have noticed he had passed away if it wasn't cus the sucking stopped. I like touched his face and it was fukin cold. He still had a smile on his face" Jacob's story tells it all, but doctors are not satisfied. They are still trying to find what caused his death. The body_......

I stopped reading and grabbed the front of Seth's shirt, pulling him into a bear hug.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear

"Thats our life, something ima have to get used to." I sighed.

"We can change that you know, we don't have to stay at a place and get close to people just to watch them die later"

"HE WAS MY DAD, SETH!"

"shhh shh i know i know" he hugged me harder, rubbing relaxing circles on my back.

"I love you" I whispered so quietely trough my teeth that I thought he hadn't heard me. Fat chance. We hear everything.

He stayed quiet for the longest forty seconds of my life, i counted them.

"I - I love you too Bella" he looked down at me with those deep green eyes full of .. love, for me.

I got lost on the depths of his eyes, the intensity of them almost making me shiver. I watched every line of his perfect brown face as he leaned down for a passionate kiss. My eyes snapped shut when our lips crashed desperately, our tongues dancing around together. I bit his bottom lip playfully and a little blood came out. Yums. He smiled and pulled me out of my chair quickly, pushing me against the wall. I hope our neighbors aren't home or they gona be complaing about the loud sounds. His lips traveled down my throat, sending shivers down my whole body.

"Dude, that was new" i said looking down at the shirt he just ripped.

"so?" was his brilliant response

"so your dick ows me a trip to the mall"

"sure whatever. I like dressing rooms"

"mmmmm" oh that big perfect hand, feeling me everywhere. Go down, down there fukin Yes.

"Fuk Bella why you always gotta get so wet"

Panties on the floor and my legs start to open already, my nipples screaming fuc.k me. fuc.k me fuc.k me!

I moaned when I felt his tongue tasting my puss.y but I was getting frustrated. I wanted more and he wouldn't give it to me. My legs spread wider for him and when he wouldnt get his face off my puss.y I grabbed his hair and pulled him to my f ace. His ridicoulous SpongeBob boxers were still on the way so I took them off with my toes.

"Stop teasing. me already!" i screamed. God he wouldn't stop his stupid little kisses just leaving me wanting him moreee.

I gasped when he did. His dic.k went in and we didn't stop till the morning when someone walked in on us not even ringing the damn door bell.

"Whata hell? Who the fuc.k-" my stupid jaw dropped open.


	3. Chapter 2

**hey people!! so u liking my story so far? please review!! i don't have much time to write but i do my best. and now that school is out i'll probably have more time. like my Bella I created? he he she needed to be more fun. XP **

** ~ Mariana**

**CHAPTER 2**

My instincts told me to cover myself. I felt naked, which i was, and cold under this stranger's stare. He seemed in shock just staring at me. Who the was he anyways? I looked at Seth, maybe he was his friend or something but seth was just sitting there looking dumb. The asshole didn't even seem concerned that someone else was watching his girl naked.

"The hell. stop the staring jackass" He didn't say nothing. or stop looking

"Go get laid dude. fuc.k you. what are you doing in my house anywayss. Like do I know you?" I spat.

He opened his mouth as if to say something but a girl walked in hugging him from behind.

"Oh My God Bella. Ew it smells like- ugh put something on " so freaking rosalie brought the dude with her. That's right, she always bringing new guys here. This one was different though. He looked more um say like her. They looked like brothers.

"Is he your cousin Rose?" I pointed at the guy who now had his eyes covered by Rose.

She laughed "Why is everyone asking me that? No we ain't related. Hes my um friend" she had that wicked smile on her face saying they were so much more than friends. She laughed again letting him go when I threw Seth's t-shirt over my head. Hmm Seth was still naked but Rose didn't seem to notice. Weird.

"Hey Rose, why arent you staring at my hot naked man?"

"Say what?"

Just now her eyes fell on his dic.k and the girl blushed. I mean she really did. Rosalie Hale blushed for seeing a naked guy in front of her. That was so not her.

"What the hell is with you girl? Your face is red" I said

She got even reddeer and looked nervously at they guy she was with. He hadn't even said anything since he came. Was it because of him? Maybe the dude was gay? Na scratch that he can't be gay. Rose was looking down with her burning face. Watahell?! I turned to Seth, he met my gaze but quickly looked away and put his SpongeBob boxers on. I watched him look for his pants but I had them, I could feel them under my butt. I reached under me and threw them at him. He caught them neatly and put them on but something was off, awkward. He like, never turned to look at me or anything. Like he was avoiding my gaze or something, so was Rosalie. She wouldn't look anywhere but the floor, or she would steal glances in Seth's dirction looking kinda i dont know, guilty?

"Wata with you two! Rose- hey you dude hey!"

I waved my hand in front of the guy's face and he finally turned to look at me. His gaze met mine with two deep green eyes that seemed to stare right trought my soul. That was the first time I saw him, really saw him. His skin was pale, almost paper white. Perfect small shaped nose and pink lips that looked so kissable. Not the smallest spot was visible on his face. Brown hair hanging loose on his eyes. He needed a haircut, but it looked good like that. Hot. He was perfect, beautiful. I must have been staring at him for the longest minute but he didn't seem to mind. His penetrating eyes stared at me back with my same intensity.

"What's with her?" i asked quietly, angleling my chin to where Rose still stood with her head down. Only now her head was up. I followed her gaze. Seth. Their expressions made me want to laugh. They looked like little kids when their moma is aking them if they broke their neighbor's window and the kids just look at each other like saying _don't say anything_ but their faces gives them away. Hmm but Rose and Seth don't get along. I don't think I had ever seen them talking if the conversation didn't include me. Or they were always disagreeing on random stuff, like Seth would say I miss my dogs and Rose would be like cats are better and so on. Ohhh so probably they look like that cause Seth got mad at her for walking in on us like that and is about to jump her. I better stop this before it gets nasty. Seth doesn't care if you're a girl, if he wants to he'll hit you.

"The name's Edward" a deep masculine voice replied.

Oh my god, that voice. I felt a chill run down my back at the very sound of it. soo sexy. Freaking Rosalie always got the best human shit. That was good for me too since she sometimes felt like being nice and shared. Ha ha we even "shared" the same guy at the same time on the same bed once. That was badass, I think we had more fun than the guy did. We should do that another time. Oo maybe this was just the right guy. I could almost hear that same sexy voice whispering my name upstairs on my bed, begging me... Oh right, he, excuse me, Edward, was talking to me. I pulled myself out of my hot thoughts to answer.

"Bella" I said and flashed him a smile that always got to all the guys. They couldn't resist me. Especially juicy humans like him. He looked stunned for a second but he broke our eye contact so quick just to look at Rosalie. He practically drooled at her even all flushed and embarrased like she looked now. So I might not like Rose so much right now but I won't let her get jumped. I walked quickly between her and Seth to stop whatever it was that they were doing.

"Whatafuc.k is up with you two! Helloooooo!" I waved my hand in front of their faces for they wouldn't look at me. Seth finally reacted and turned to me with his dumb Colgate smile and pulled me into a hug, kissing my hair.

"I love you Bella" he said with a kiss on my neck.

"I know" i sighed. His hand traveled down my waist to my thigh. I noticed Rose watching us and Edward watching her. Sigh. The guy seemed to be really into her, almost like he was under a spell or something. He would be some hard shit to get between my legs with Rose around. But that's only if she didn't mind. I mean we don't mess with our permanent shit, like she doesn't mess with Seth, and I never did with Emmet. That asshole dosen't matter now. The stupid ass got killed by some bitc.h he had been cheating on with Rose but Rose didn't even know it. She thought she was the only one on his short life but it turned out he had like five different girls and noone knew it.

"I heard about your dad Bella, I'm so sorry" and with that, she walked to me to hug me. Seth was still holding my waist from behind so my arms were free. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for longer than usual. I started to feel awkward. My butt pressed against Seth's front while my boobs against Rose's. Ok, like, someone pull away now. We were all so close together, me just in between. I could see Edward on a corner standing there all quiet, watching us. Okay now seriusly, this is awkward.

"Um Rose, your guy is all alone over there, why is he so quiet?" she pulled away. FINALLY. and went to hug Edward now.

"Ok, that was awkward" i told seth.

"yeah it was, it's been that way since he walked in us naked in the morning"

"yeah" i agreed

"Anyways, did you see Jacob on the news?" Rosalie said, "he's so OLD" we laughed at that.

"No I did't see him, but I saw my dad looking all old and nasty with his head hanging like this" i let my head roll to my side and my eyes roll back with my tongue sticking out to show how my dad looked. She laughed.

"Girrrll, you ain't even sad, don't you got any feelings now? he was your dad. When my parents died, I couldn't stop crying for like a whole week"

"That was when you could still cry so don't be talking shit you know I can't cry even if wanted, and I did. He was the only family I had left. Well there's Jacob, but he's just a friend, not really family. aww cute little Jacob. He was my first boyfriend, Seth. I learned all my shit with him. I wana see him again."

"and why don't you?" Wat- who said that? omygod, I forgot Edward was still there.

"Was it you they were talking about on the news? That dead daughter, yeah, Bella was the name. Didn't they say Bella was his only child, and that her body was never found?" o.O I didn't know what to say. I looked at Rose for help

"and you said Jacob was your first boyfriend, isn't he like too old for you? and your father, what did they say he was? 95? and YOU'RE his daughter? what are you, nineteen? twenty?" he continued. "Why are you pretending to be the poor guy's dead daughter? she is _dead_" ok, I was speechless, at least he thought i wasn't really Bella. Humans are stupid. Why would I pretend to be someone dead and honestly, when I was human, I wasn't that interesting.

"Just because you look like that girl Bella doesn't mean you can go and claim to be her after all these years and still look the same. So did the guy had some money or what? What is it that you're trying to get from the poor dead mango guy?" Oh, so that's what he thought I was doing.

"Sure, Ima go there and be like look people! Im alive! and I didn't age! Now I'm back for the money my dad left! I'm not that dumb, and it's not like he had anything to pass down to me anyway." was my brilliant response.

"So why are you doing this?" he sounded like he really wanted to know.

"Why do you care?" i spat at him.

"OO. she got you man" my Seth said. I smiled up at him. Good seth, always by my side. Edward shut up then. He took Rose's hand, leading her to the door.

"I, uh, um, I'm really sorry Bella, I'll make it up to you_" _she whispered in my ear before they left.

"Oh and hey- keep having fun, we didn't mean to interrupt you guys" she shouted and closed the door. I walked to the window and saw them leave. They walked side by side, but never touching. He opened the door for her like a stupid old gentleman. Seriusly, who does that anymore? It's so old and annoying.

"I'm glad that's over" Seth said. I shook my head.

"I don't think it is. That guy is weird" seth nodded in response. "he's fine though"

Seth laughed.

"even more than me?" he looked down at his perfect abs and back at me again.

"no one is hotter than my Seth"

"and no one is sexier than my Bella"

"even Rosalie?" I just had to ask that, Rose and I were always fighting over who's the prettiest. He didn't answer.

"You really think rose is prettier than me?"

"Maybe"

"oh okay then, so _maybe_ Edward better than you"

"chill bella. i was kidding. you know you're the best. Rose is just- not you" i wasn't sure what he meant but I guessed he was saying Rose wasn't as good as me.

"so you wana see how that Edward dude can never fuc.k you like I do?" he gave me that sexy smile I loved

"mmhm"

**oooohh they gona do it they gona do it lol that's what my cuzin said when she read this chp**


	4. Chapter 3

**this is a really short one but hey its better than nothing and i needed it to be like that. review plz =] oh n hey SM may own them but i can manipulate them ha ha and so i say MY vampires CAN sleep. hey they deserve sum peace**

**CHAPTER 3**

"Seth?"

No answer, just the movement of covers over his head.

"Wake up lazy ass!"

"We gota get to school. oh fuc.k it's already 7!! ugh get up!!!" i pulled the covers down and he finally turned my way. He rubbed those beautiful green eyes tiredly, only they weren't Seth's, those eyes belonged to -

"Bella? are you okay?" seth's familiar hand brushed my hair away from my face. Sigh. Seth. Why am I imagining this stuff? wait, did I say his name outloud?

"Dam!! yesterday went badass, I can still smell over here" I guess I didn't, or he would've mentioned it

"That's because you haven't showered. Your dic.k is still full of my shit. I own you bitch"

"I love you too Bella" I laughed,

"wow, your so lame" i said. "but yes I love you too Seth Clearwater" sigh. I did, i really was in love.

"it's funny how we fell for each other. I would've never thought this was ever going to happen. We were friends and everything, but not this kind you know? it's like wow, i never thought of you this way. But then when we got changed, we had noone else, but ourselves, we were meant to be Bella. I bet if we were still humans we would've ended up together too, we would've found a way. It's just, Bella, I don't know how to tell you, I've never felt like this for nobody. I love you. I truly do. It's like I understand people now when they say they've found their soul mate. You're my soulmate, my other half and I know I'm lame, but I need you to know. It's been killing me. I mean I know you do other guys and you know I do other girls too, but not anymore, I can't. I just cant. Like if I'm with somebody your face pops in and just thinking of you with anybody else makes me wants to beat the fuc.k out of them and aaaahhhh I'm pathetic"

I smiled at him and slowly braced his lips with mine. I wanted to cry. He was perfect, everything I'd ever wanted. Nobody had ever said that to me, not that way, and with that much feeling and honesty. I could see it in his eyes. He loved me. I loved him. But I got this feeling like we were saying good bye. I don't know. It didn't feel right. It was like those scenes in romantic movies with the passionate kiss and everything, all we needed was rain, then the next minute they fall on their bed all desperate and shit. They sleep together and the next morning something or someone has to ruin their little happiness. That's exactly how this felt like but all that mattered now was he and I. I kissed him desperately, never getting enough. And so we kissed, and kissed, and kissed, no se.x, no nothing, and it was perfect. We held each other for the longest time, not moving, just cuddled together on the bed. My head lay on his eight pack, going up and down with every breath he took. There was no talking, our foreheads pressed together with closed eyes. And every four minutes, we vampires are very exact, we would share a long kiss, my lips were probably all red and swollen by now but I din't care. I just knew that I couln't pull myself away from him, that if I let him go for the smallest second, I wouldn't get him back. I could stay like this forever and never get tired of it. But Seth? was he willing to keep me forever?

"Seth" i whispered softly.

"Bella"

"Promise me you'll never leave me"

"I, Bella, I love you"

"Promise me seth"

I was afraid to see his eyes, I kept my face hidden in his shoulder, waiting for his answer. Then the abrupt sound of a vibrating phone made me jump a little. Ugh, stupid phone. I found Seth's Blackberry on the right pocket of his pants. Ima kill the who's interrupinting our moment.

_you have 1 New text message_

"Don't promise anything you won't do"

~Rose


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

"Don't promise anything you won't do?! Watafuc.k does she mean by that?! and since when do you text each other?! hell when did she get your number?!" he just stood there with his dumb face

"Answer me asshole!"

"Well what can I say? She got my number, I got hers, so what? she's your best girl, don't you want us to talk?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your girlfriend and don't try to get me off topic! Why do you have her freaking number?!"

"Dammit Bella! I don't remember! Leave me the fuc.k alone!" at that moment, he snatched his cellphone from my hands and walked out on me. I watched his butt muscles move as he walked away. That hoe is so fine. He's got everything. I don't usually say this, but I do consider myself lucky for having him.

"Where you going asshole?!"

"I'm going to go try to remember how I got Rosalie's number, love, so you can be happy" aw he's so sweet. He's probably going to go to that park we always used to go together when we barely got changed to find food. I can almost see him lying down on the big slide, meditating, arguing with himself on whether he should erase her number. Why did he have it anyways? Then I could see him coming back to me looking kinda mad and throwing his Blackberry at me, "happy?" he would say, when I wouldn't find her number on his contact list anymore. But then he would pick me up with his strong brown arms and kiss me hard on the mouth whispering 'anything for my love' on my ears and I would shiver with delight feeling his lips on my throat...

He better hurry up and get his ass back in here before some chick sees him at the park all alone. He said he couldn't do any other girls any more but me though. But still. I know if a hot bitch like him offered his to me, I wouldn't be able to resist. Seth or no Seth. sorry Seth but that's the truth. He better not do any wet shit. Fuc.k I ain't letting anything happen, I'm following him.

I ran out of the apartment before I could lose sight of him towards my car. I tried opening the driver door but it was locked. Shit! I left my keys inside! And my shoes! I was still wearing my bunny slippers. My keys, my keys I need my keys. I ran back up to the entrance door of the apartment just to find that I locked it before getting out. "fuc k fu ck f uck" I muttered under my breath. I can't believe I'm this stupid. Think Bella, THINK. Seth's getting away fu ck no I can't leave him alone. I could run at full speed after him but he would definetly notice me and not just him but everybody would. It's not usual to see a girl who looks like she just got fuc ked running so fast that she's almost invisible around the streets chasing a car. But that's my only choice. Or trust him not to do anything wrong. Ok Seth is now turning right around. What to do... wait, the park is to the left... so he's not going there.. hmm

"Bella? What's g-" someone started to said. I turned around towards him.

"EMMEEEEEEEETTTT! Follow Seth right now!"

"Huh?"

"Over there, see? Seth. Follow him. Now" I pointed Seth's car with my index finger.

"Why?"

"Just do it. I need to see where he's going"

"Fine, but this ain't free. You know how I like it" he flashed me his biggest goofiest smile showing all his teeth.

"Whatever, look he's getting away. You won't be able to catch him!"

"You know I'm fast" again with his stupid smile, if it were any other time, I would totally get that white dick on me but Seth was getting away ugh fukin Seth.

"show me" i said with a sexy voice. Like expected, that was all it took for him to start his car and get going. I made sure to stay hidden away from Seth's view. He was just one car ahead of us. I wish I could see his face but if I risked a look on his sideview mirror he may see me too and realize I'm following him. With Emmet.

"OOoo I know where your dog is going" Emmet suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah? Where?" I looked out the window for the first time. Tree, dog, stupid squirrel almost getting run over, house, house, more houses, McDonald's, Jack in the Box, Target, Smiley Dental, Stephanie's beauty salon, houses... Fuc k, just fu ck. Yup, he's now parking in front of the ridiculous checkered pink & white house.

"Rosalie" we both said in unison.


End file.
